The 30 Day OTP (NSFW & SFW) Challenge featuring DirkJake
by CassanderRoshack
Summary: Roxy sends Dirk a list for 'couples bonding' that is none other than the '30 day OTP challenge'. Dirk recommends it to Jake and their adventures ensue!
1. The Idea

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;" Dirk poked his head into the bedroom where Jake was still asleep. He'd knocked twice before entering the other apartment. Electronic pad in one hand, he sat by the bedside without much weight moving the bed, "Honey bun." He whispered softly into leaning close his ear, "Wake up… Got something to show you." He waved the pad a little. It was rare that Dirk woke before Jake, but the activities the night before being Halloween were very… well, scream filled had worn Jake out. He pressed a kiss to Jake's temple, "Baby~ Wake up…" He whispered as Jake started to stir. He let out a softened moan into his pillow. "Please, just five more minutes." He immediately went back to snoring and Dirk sighed before whispering in his ear, "I'll buy that giant Avatar cutout to put in your apartment if you wake up~." That seemed to rouse him and Jake grunted, "What is it- what's wrong?" He reached blindly for his glasses only to have Dirk hand them to him. "Nothing's wrong. I wanted to show you something I found on the internet."/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;" Jake sighed, "I swear, Dirk, if it's more of that horse porn-" Dirk shook his head, "No, Jesus, Jake. It's this." He slid into the bed more to be beside him, sitting up and having Jake rest his head on his thigh. "What is that, chap?" There was a small smile on his face, "It's called the OTP 30-challenge. It comes in 'Safe For Work' and 'Not Safe For Work'." Jake frowned before sitting up, "OTP?" He knew the other terms already from spending far too many hours on the internet. "One true pairing. It's like… the perfect couple." Jake grinned and looked up at him, resting his forearms on the bed to lean up to kiss Dirk on the bottom of the jaw. "You think we're an otp, love?" Dirk shrugged, the smile growing larger. "Maybe. Supposedly we have to complete the challenge to be one." There was a soft laugh before Jake looked at the screen. "What does it ask for?" Dirk hit a button and pulled up a list of both sexual and nonsexual things. "So I thought we could do both since they're supposed to be separate." There was a pause before Jake read over a few. "We already do quite a bit of that, Dirk. Kissing, I mean. And your birthday isn't until next month and two days after mine." There was a shrug after a moment's pause, "We could always pretend." Jake shrugged as well, "Alright, I'm sure we can manage some of it. So what brought this on?" Dirk purposely hid the bottom of the safe for work list; he wanted to surprise Jake with the last ones. "Roxy sent it to me, honestly. Thought we could use some bonding. Apparently her fan club- don't ask me how she got one of those- thinks we're hot together." Jake shook his head, chuckling as he wrapped his arms around Dirk to fall back into bed. "Well, we are- as the kids say- 'items'." Dirk smirked at that, laying down with him and curling up against the other's chest. "I'm so in love with you." He whispered softly to him, pressing his lips to his cheek. Jake chuckled, "And I you. You're perfect and wonderful- and every word I can pull out of the dictionary." Dirk chuckled, "How literate of you." The two curled together before Dirk yawned, "We'll start later."p 


	2. Holding hands – Naked cuddles

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;" "So we're starting today?" Jake asked, plopping down beside Dirk with a can of orange soda in one hand and grape in the other. Dirk didn't seem to be listening, his large earphones over his ears he tapped his fingers on the coffee table he was leaning over as a heavy thump played. The spare parts of another robot creation lying around beside the laptop. "Dirk, darling." He smirked before leaning up to nuzzle the other's neck. The blond jerked, as if he hadn't realized he was there. Dirk removed the earphones with a slight grin that he was there, "Sorry, what was that?" Jake smiled, "No worries, love. Just wondering if you wanted to start today. It's November the first. Thirty days to try this curious challenge of yours." Dirk clicked a button on his laptop, bringing up the list. "Looks like the first day for SFW is holding hands." He told the other and Jake nodded slightly, "I'm sure we can manage that." He let his fingers ghost over his knuckles as Dirk stretched out his fingers to let Jake's take the place of the spaces. They fit almost too perfectly./p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;" "It looks like we managed that pretty well." Dirk murmured, leaning back on the couch to look over Jake. It wasn't a mean stare, but a loving one. As if he was memorizing him. Jake hadn't spent that much time before the game ended watching Dirk watch him. But now he could notice that Dirk's eyes picked up on the smallest of things. They were beautiful and keen. "So what are you working on?" He gestured with his head toward the pile of scraps. Dirk shook his head, not removing his gaze from the other. "Nothing special, trying to repair of the few robots I used to have around the house. They're so fried I'll be lucky to salvage anything." He sighed turning to toss a wrench into a pile of tools, leaning back before sliding into Jake's lap with his head. Jake began gently massaging his scalp with his fingers. "It can't be all that bad. Let me see your schematics. Perhaps we can figure something out together." Dirk reached out to the coffee table again before holding up a stack of papers. "They're mixed." He replied a tad bit tiredly as Jake slowly looked through each one. The papers rested on Dirk for a moment as he paused to take the soda can he'd brought from the table to sip out of- then replace to go back to the papers.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;" "Dirk… these are amazing. You have such a fantastic mind." Jake whispered, flipping through each one. His fingers leaving Dirk's scalp and other remaining in his hand, he slowly set a few off to the side. He paused as he came across not a blueprint- or orangeprint in Dirk's apartment- but a drawing. Dirk had always been the artist. He could sketch anything and when the puppet business was slow he would usually sell random sketches online for a bit of money here and there. Jake looked at himself grinning on the barstool of Jane's apartment. There were other mini-sketches of him. Some of his eyes, some of his lips, others with just his head, then full body movements. There was one that he liked more than the other's- the two of them laughing in it. Dirk's personal image was a little off- almost undone where Jake's was so detailed that it could have been a parchment colored photograph. "You are so amazing, Dirk." He whispered and Dirk opened up one eye. "So many compliments…" Jake laughed, putting it with the stack with a smile, "And more. I believe the next thing on the list is naked cuddling? Though I don't see how that can be an issue. We usually do cuddle anyway- naked or not." Dirk reached up to kiss him before unbuttoning his first button. "Off with your shirt- and everything else, Mr. English." Jake chuckled, "As you wish, Mr. Strider."br  br / When they were both naked, the couch became their temporary bed, both their eyes half lidded with sleep. It was cold outside and inside the apartment, thus calling for a blanket to be stolen from the bedroom. Dirk was underneath Jake, who was almost to the point of falling asleep listening to the heartbeat beneath his ear. Their limps were hanging off the side of the couch, only the blanket on top of them and their body heat to keep each other warm. Their fingers were intertwined as Dirk and Jake's glasses rested not unlike their owners, together./p 


	3. Cuddling – Naked Kiss

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;" "That was the worst idea." Jake murmured darkly when Dirk brought up naked cuddling again. They were both sitting on the couch the next day. "I don't see how it was bad. I had the door closed. I didn't tell Roxy to barge in here and jump us. I highly doubt she'll remember what your junk looks like, far too drunk." Jake groaned, "Don't call my penis 'junk', Dirk. It's so… degrading." Dirk sighed, "It's not degrading it's just a term. But fine, 'She won't remember what your penis looks like since she was too drunk'. Better?" The darker skinned man had a frown on his face, narrowed eyes at the other. "No, not in the slightest." Dirk frowned, leaning back to look at the other out of the corner of his eye. "Do you want to quit?"/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;" Jake looked away, staying silent as his fingers went around the rim of the soda can's top. The silence between them was enough for Dirk. He frowned before looking away as well. "Fine, if you want to quit early, we'll do it." Dirk rubbed his temple, mumbling that they had only lasted two days. Jake groaned, "Dirk, does it really mean that much to you?" Dirk held his hands up before dropping them in a full bodied shrug. "I don't know, maybe! It was supposed to be a thing to show that we were a good couple and you want to quit as soon as you have one bad experience!" Jake tossed his head back, "Fine! Jesus, what's the next thing then if it means so bloody much-" The blond tossed him the pad that Jake caught without looking- their reflexes were honed to perfection thanks to the game. It still earned a dirty look from the other, pressing a few buttons to bring up the list. "Cuddling and naked kissing. A little redundant." He sighed before looking up at Dirk, who frowned back at him. "Dirk… you know I don't have a problem with our relationship. That isn't the problem at all-" Dirk suddenly stood, walking over to the door and locked it. "There." Jake paused before breathing out, "Alright, perhaps that will… ease the issue…" The pad was put back on the table that seemed to accumulate more parts since the day before.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;" Dirk walked back to him, a frown still on his face as he crawled back on the couch, brushing his fingertips over his face before settling down slowly on top of Jake, who had stretched out. He brushed his thumb over the plain smooth plain of Jake's tanned skin. "You soak up the sun like a plant." The commented earned a chuckle from Jake, "Who knows, maybe someone dropped a plant in the 'goop' mix as you call our origin." Dirk let a small smile cross his features. "It's a possibility. Someone must have dropped a can of white paint into mine." They both knew that was absolutely not how it worked, but the conversation was nice, easy, and something that could take off their minds off of the earlier argument. "I like your skin tone. Just like your eyes. It's special." Though Roxy had actual pink eyes, she was technically albino since she lacked so much skin pigment; Dirk was not albino but extremely pale and still had pigment in his hair to make it a deep golden yellow color. His eyes were a completely different matter altogether, "It's not that special. It's due to the deposition of the yellow pigment called lipochrome in the iris- which is also in green eyes." Jake raised his eyebrow at who easily Dirk could recall that like he had just read it from a research paper.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;" There was a moment of silence between them before Dirk leaned up to kiss the other. It deepened before he pulled back, "Let's just skip the naked part." He murmured, not an inch away from Jake's lips. Jake nodded, kissing him back just as passionately as Dirk had just done. His heart picked up the pace as Jake's fingers went through his hair- tugging on it first before letting his hands rest on his shoulders. Dirk groaned softly, eyes fluttering shut, falling into the movements. It was hungry and slightly desperate. After a few minutes, or what felt much longer to them both, they broke apart. Dirk and Jake were both breathing heavily, eyes staring into each other's. Dirk's glasses were askew and Jake pushed them back into place with one finger. There was a momentary pause before they both started laughing. Dirk quickly kissed him again, shaking his head. "I love you." This time, there was no pause between them. "I love you too."p 


	4. Gaming – First Time

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;" "Now this is something that I can get behind!" Jake grinned picking up one of the controllers for his gaming console. Dirk snorted, "Like you weren't into the other things." The other laughed, "That be true, but I can still kick your arse when it comes to console gaming while you may dominate in other subjects." Dirk smirked, "I've been practicing. You won't win after the first ten rounds. I bet you twenty bucks." He loaded up a co-op game and chose his profile before Jake finally agreed, "Alright Strider, you have a deal!" They played through the Mass Effect series, Halo 1 through 4 (they included ODST and Reach) BLUR, the Mortal Kombat series ,and several other games before Dirk was muttering darkly as he offered an origami folded ninja star twenty dollar bill to the other. Junk food, soda cans, bottles of orange juice and whatever else lay scattered around them after the marathon. Jake took it with a giggle and looked over the fine points. "How you manage to put something like a dollar bill into this shape with origami I will never know." Dirk muttered darkly he'd trade his secret for the winning cheat code he was using./p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;" Jake shook his head, leaning up to press a kiss up into Dirk's jaw who grunted in response as the stats played across the screen. "Sore loser." He murmured into his ear and Dirk shrugged one shoulder that Jake's head wasn't' resting on to look up at him. "I have no idea how I can build robots but completely suck at console games. Jake hummed softly, "Not completely true, dear. You can beat anyone at a computer came. It's different using a keyboard versus a controller. Besides you did well in the beginning. I just wore you out over time." Jake giggled, kissing his ear and Dirk leaned his head away to give him access to his neck. "I do believe that the next thing on that list was 'first time' sex." He added afterward, "Clearly this won't be our first time but…" Dirk turned his head to him after he trailed off, "You want to try a repeat?" Jake nodded, "Our first time was disastrous… We can have a do-over." Their first time had been definitely the worst experience either had had. Dirk had topped that time, but both being so new they had no idea they needed lube or foreplay or… well, anything. Not only that, they were both unsure of themselves that they thought sex was more of a requirement than an actual desire in the relationship and thus the two hadn't been completely willing on either side. It had ended with a very sore ass on Jake's part and embarrassment without a doubt on Dirk's part- and as he claims a sore dick as well.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;" "Dirk… if you don't want to…" He whispered to the blond who shook his head in response, "No… I want to try I just don't want to screw up like the real first time." Jake shook his head, "The last time went wonderfully and this time will too." There was a pause before a sly grin came over his features as Dirk started taking a sip of the orange juice he had by his side. "You wouldn't want us to make my bedroom the Land of Mounds and Boners? Take my 'sweet hella fine ass'?" Jake leaned back to see Dirk paused mid-sip of his orange juice, eyes blown wide from underneath the glasses. He raised an eyebrow at the new ossified version of his boyfriend; he then looked down and grinned. "Golly, talk about you giving emme ema boner." Dirk was in motion then, turning his head to kiss Jake full on the mouth. The other man made a startled sound before kissing him back, passionate and quick as he had in every other kiss. "Bedroom. Now." Jake blinked before Dirk was gone, removing his shirt on the way to the bedroom. He let out a low breath. He knew Dirk had a submissive side when he was the bottom- but he liked the dominance just as much in the rare time when he managed to drag it out of the other. Jake hurried after him as Dirk searched through Jake's furniture drawers for the bottom of lube. Like hell there was going to be another repeat of their first time. Jake stripped as Dirk pushed him back into the bed, the other letting out a gasp at another kiss. "Dir-k" He groaned, it felt too fast for him, "Stop-" The blond froze in place at the word and Jake patted him on the chest from where he hovered above him, taking off their glasses with gentle fingertips when Dirk kneeled his head for him to take them. "Little slower- for me, please." He was nearly out of breath already and Dirk nodded, letting the lube go before kissing him at a more reasonable pace one supportive hand coming around to supporting Jake's head by his neck. The time for quick make-out sessions and rough sex was later. This was supposed to be their first time over again./p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;" Dirk swallowed, "Sorry. Got carried away with myself." He murmured between the sucks on the other's neck and Jake nodded, groaning a moment before he answered as Dirk found a spot on his neck. "No worries. Com-pletely understanding." His breath caught as Dirk's hand ventured lowered to rub him through the material of his briefs. He swallowed, letting his spine relax from its coil as Dirk worked his hand up and down. Dirk pulled away and the other shook his head, "Don't worry darl'in, I'm coming back." Jake giggled a bit behind the back of his hand at the slip of Southern accent from the blond. Dirk hated his accent but Jake liked it, just like he disliked his own accent but Dirk loved to hear him speak- or so he said. The readings of parts manuals were enough to give evidence that Dirk truly liked the sound. Dirk rubbed the outside of the lube bottle quickly to try to warm it up slightly, though it didn't change the startling feeling when it touched his skin. "Shit-" Jake hissed as Dirk started to work him open. Dirk took his time, pressing his lips down his chest as Jake slowly started to move against his fingers. There was only a moment where it looked like Jake was in pain; unlike Dirk, he disliked the breach but Dirk made it quick and surprisingly gentle. Jake knew from previous times that Dirk was a submissive bottom like no other though he had always been a bombshell in bed. Jake hadn't gotten to see Dirk in a raw form of a top- and was honestly surprised he was so tender with him.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;" "Ready for me?" He asked after a while and Jake nodded, "Yes-yes." He felt the fingers withdraw and immediately found he missed them. For someone who had always been so hell bent on believing he was straight… he certainly knew that that wasn't correct now. Dirk hit the button on the wall to shut the lights off in the bedroom. The only light remaining was the setting sun just barely peeking through the blinds of Jake's apartment. He fit himself inside slowly, pants long sense thrown off to the side. The room is silent and dark for a moment. Warmth from inside the blankets as the two fit against each other, naked and flush, bare and open. Dirk swallows slightly, eyes fluttering shut as he feels Jake curls towards himself turned to the side now he could see Dirk but his nails could claw at his pillow. The position complicates things, so Dirk stills in his advance. The blond's eyes are touching Jake's body as much as his mouth is kissing his neck, down his chest- he couldn't find a sight more beautiful. Jake tosses his head with a soft cry as Dirk presses against the spot inside him that Jake usually the one hitting. The flush of Jake and Dirk's cheeks spreads up to his ears and down his shoulders. He throws his hand over his eyes and a hand up to cover Dirk's. "Jake?"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 17.5559997558594px;" He was a little alarmed, afraid he was hurting him. Jake gasped a response, "It's too much, too much… stop for a minute-" Dirk tries to push away the hand covering his eyes, but halts his advance immediately. Jake only uses it to completely hide his own face. "Jake, we can stop-" He doesn't move his hands. In return, Dirk doesn't move his hips. Jake squirms restlessly, and shivers with his entire body. "-Too much, y-you're right up against my… Oh bloody hell just- go ahead and move- please!" Slowly, his eyes never leaving the bit of Jake's face that he could see, Dirk hoists Jake's legs around his waist and thrusts inside in one movement to get it over with. They groan together. The position squeezes Dirk's waist and Jake tightens his grip around Dirk still. The blond pounds into his body slow at first- then hard enough to slide them up the bed. Soon Jake's hands fall away and nails went into the sheets. Dirk can see everything he's been hiding; his rosy red lips, the drool dribbling down his chin, and the way his lashes flutter every time Dirk buries in to the hilt. The green eyes rolling into the back of his head with each thrust. He's gasping, he's crying out, and then he's shivering and moaning and Dirk can't help but shroud Jake's body with his own and kiss him. It didn't take long for them to come together. Dirk gently sets his legs onto the sheets. Their breath so ragged they couldn't speak for a moment, "Better than the first time?" Dirk asked, almost collapsing beside him- hair tossed and skin sweaty. He had to make sure it wasn't just… well, if Jake had been pretending he was the best actor he'd ever met but that still made him want to ask. Jake laughed, turning to kiss Dirk's lightly freckled nose, "Dirk…" He kissed him gently on the lips, breath starting to calm down, "That was absolutely fantastic… and you're going to have a hard time getting me to top again anytime soon." Dirk laughed, head dropping on the pillow and Jake scooting over to rest his head on the other's chest. p 


End file.
